Every Time It Rains
by Demile
Summary: CHAPTER 5 POSTED! A special senior trip to England spawns chaos. Helga seems to be more than "just a bit under the weather." And there is much more to come: a long flight, bad room arrangements, cute British boys, deception, and shocking revelations!
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Morning

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! Belongs to Nickelodeon, Snee-Oosh, and Craig Bartlett.

  


* * *

  


Everytime it Rains

By Demile

  
  


Chapter 1: Beautiful Morning

  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 

_What a beautiful morning  
Believe me  
  
What a mystery  
Though the world's on fire  
Yesterday's hard words are still in my head...  
_

*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Class! Students, please settle down. I have a few special things to go over before we depart for the bus station." The bald man adjusted his green sweater-vest then turned to face the classroom of rowdy seniors.

  


"C'mon we have been waiting four years for this trip." Rhonda Wellington Lloyd huffed as she tossed her hair long raven hair over her shoulders. "It's bad enough we have to take a three hour bus ride to the airport. It will be so cramped! Do you have any idea what that bus atmosphere is going to do to my hair? You could have at least let us drive," She groaned as she pulled out her compact and checked to make sure her makeup was perfect. She dabbed a bit of powder on her nose, convinced she saw the slightest bit of shine, she definitely didn't want people thinking she had greasy skin.

"Well, Rhonda, I could have. But then Gerald brought up the issue of people not wanting to leave their cars at the airport. And during that special class meeting that we had right before spring break we decided against it," He said, bringing a good point.

"Couldn't you people just have somebody give you a ride to the airport? It's better than those smelly busses," Rhonda stated, absolutely despising the idea of taking a long bus ride with all her classmates.

"Not everyone has their own personal chauffeurs, Rhonda!" Gerald said. 

"I still don't see why we didn't book a flight from Hillwood International Airport, that's only 20 minutes from here," Rhonda said, the obvious displeasure in her voice. 

"Now Rhonda, I already told you, we tried to book flights at the HIA but they had stopped all British Airway flights because of that huge fire last month," Mr. Simmons explained to the girl, for what seemed like the millionth time that month.

"So? I am Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, they can make exceptions for me." She said, turning her nose up in the air.

"Rhonda, it doesn't matter who you are, it's for safety and security reasons," Gerald snapped. "For once in your life can't you go 3 minutes without complaining about something?"

"Rhonda, It will be fun. You'll get to spend some special time bonding with your special classmates," The middle aged man said, he was by now used to the young woman's stuck up disposition.

"It shouldn't be _that_ bad. Besides Rhonda, All of us will be with you. Not to mention Sid," Lila Sawyer whispered as she nudged her gently with her elbow. Rhonda gave the brunette a look of absolute disgust.

"Ew! As if! I would never go for that dweeb!" Rhonda screeched out loud, causing many of her classmate's to cringe.

"Now, now. Settle down. I am going take attendance. Now, if you made your final deposit just last week your name will not be on this list. So if I have missed you just tell me and I will add your name," The teacher said as he grabbed his clipboard.

"Harold?"

"I'm here," Harold said.

"Phoebe?"

"Present," The Japanese girl called out from the front row.

"Lorenzo?"

"Yeah, I'm here," He had his face in his laptop as usual.

"Sid?"

"Mmmph," Sid looked up from his seat, he was half asleep, after all he did have to drag himself out of bed at 3am so that he could get ready and get to school by 5.

"Gerald?"

"Yeah."

"Rhonda?"

"Like, yeah, and ya just had to make sure it was really me?" She rolled her eyes then went back to going through the contents of her purse. 

"Arnold?"

"Right here," The football head called out as he pulled his headphones down around his neck.

"Nadine?"

"Here," She called out, she was busy checking through her bag making sure she remembered her toothbrush and hairbrush; two of the items people usually forget while travelling and end up having to buy new ones.

"Brainy?"

"Uhhhh… here," He breathed, he never ever had bothered getting his asthma treated.

The teacher continued through the list: Sheena, Park, Curly, Lila, Stinky, Eugene, Iggy, Joey, Robert, Katrinka, ect."

"Helga," He looked up at the clock, the hour hand was positioned right in the middle of the 5 and the 6. "Helga? Has anybody seen Helga? I am afraid that if she doesn't show in the next 20 minutes we are going to have to leave," The teacher said sadly "Is there someone here who would like to go call her? Maybe she forgot to set her alarm or something?"

Phoebe was about to volunteer to do so when the door suddenly flew open.

"I'm here!" The door flung open and Helga dashed in, lugging a black wheeled suitcase behind her.

"Oh Helga, Thank goodness. I was just about to call you." Phoebe said, taking the backpack from her friend. "We wouldn't want to have to leave without you."

"Oh yes, that would have just been terrible." Rhonda giggled quietly to Lila who held her hand over her mouth to conceal her laughter. 

"Wow, look at that getup, looks like she just got out of her casket and wondered out of the cemetery," Lila whispered as she pointed to Helga.

Helga was wearing fitted black lace dress that had a solid bodice that concealed her upper body, flared see-through lace arms. The dress flared out from the waist down like a gown it barley swept the floor. Underneath she wore a knee length solid black slip, as her dress was see-through, she definitely didn't want anyone to catch a glimpse of her undergarments.

On her feet she wore a pair of black combat boots over pink and black fishnet tights that were barely visible through the lace of the dress. Around her neck she wore a spiked leather chocker that had a pentacle hanging from the front. Her blonde hair flowed freely, parted on the side, revealing a few black and bright pink streaks of colour. She had been growing it for some many years now, it was almost to her knees.

Her long were parted so that they framed her face, which was free of make-up save for the small amount of black eyeliner and dark lipstick she wore. In her eyebrow she wore a small spike where she had her eyebrow piercing and in her ears she had two small studs and an additional hoop in the cartilage of one ear.

"I am only a few minutes late Simmons," Helga smirked, ignoring Lila's comment. She sat down in the nearest seat in the front row in front of Rhonda and next to a certain football-headed teen.

Mr. Simmons smiled.

"Sit. Stay," Rhonda said as Helga sat in the seat in front of her. Everyday there was another comment thrown at Helga from Rhonda or Lila.

"Shove it Rhonda," Helga snapped.

"We should get you a leash to go with that collar," Rhonda said. Arnold pulled one side of his headphones off his ear and looked to Rhonda out of the corner of his eye. Another day another insult, Arnold couldn't help but notice that since Junior High the dynamic duo known as Rhonda and Lila seemed to insult Helga more then Helga ever had to anyone her entire life, which was quite an amazing feat. He also couldn't help but notice how much more hurtful their insults were then Helga's ever could have been. Arnold was quite disgusted, he shuttered at the fact that he ever regarded them as friends of his, more so to the fact that a certain Lila had at one point been the object of his boyhood affections.

"Maybe we should get a muzzle for you bitch," Helga snapped back, she hardly ever spoke anymore, much less cursed at people. But once in a while she would make an exception for Lila and Rhonda.

"Helga, Rhonda, that isn't very nice. Calm down." Mr. Simmons said. They quieted their meaningless squabbling. Mr. Simmons eyed Helga for a moment, slightly concerned, her eyes were half lidded and her face grew expressionless as she turned away from Rhonda. Mr. Simmons put his hand on the back of his bald head for a moment then took a deep breath. He could feel the tension in that area of the room where Rhonda, Lila, and Helga were sitting.

"Okay, class..." He finally said, breaking the short period of awkward silence, "let me go over the schedule for today. In just a few minutes you will all walk down to the bus station and I will drive your bags there. It's only a few blocks. Gather in the lobby, the air porter will be here at about 7am. Gather any special belongings that you feel you will need on the bus right now, you will not be able to get anything from your bags until we reach the airport," Mr. Simmons stated. Hearing that the bus would be making no stops along the way the class immediately began to shuffle through their bags, pulling out CD and MP3 players, books, handheld games and the like.

"Now I know this is your senior trip, its my first one I have been on as well, I never went when I was in high school. I know you are all excited, but you are still to be on your best behaviour and don't have to act like monkeys," Mr. Simmons said.

"Simmons… We are seniors, remember?" Rhonda looked at him, once again rolling her eyes, this time at the fact that he was treating them like they were in elementary school.

"Oh yes, yes, I nearly forgot. After this year you won't have to be in this room with me, instead you will be off to college or working… You all have grown up so fast. You know, I am really happy that I was able to keep moving up with this class. After this year... you won't be in this same room with me... you will be off on your own, working, attending college, you won't be sitting here in American Government and Economics," He sniffed, looking to one half of the room, "or English IV," he glanced to the other side of the room. He was getting emotional. He really did care for each and every individual in that class.

"I am really going to miss you all so much... Going to miss Harold coming to me to borrow money for lunch, Phoebe for long discussions we had during American Government, Sid for his imaginative theories of government conspiracy that would always make us laugh." Mr. Simmons rambled on, "Arnold with his optimism, great advice giving, I don't know what I am going to do without that." Mr. Simmons took a deep breath. "And Helga, oh Helga, I will miss your...special sense of style and your writing... oh yes, your writing, How I will miss your wonderful anonymous poetry and..."

Immediately Arnold shot a glance, to Helga who at this point was very pink in the cheeks.

"Thank you Granola Boy!" Helga growled quietly as she brought her hand up and slapped her face then slid down and hit her forehead on her desk. Apparently Mr. Simmons wasn't even aware at what he had said, for he continued to ramble about memorable things from the past.

"Simmons, we would all love to listen to you ramble on down memory lane, really, but can we get going now?" Rhonda interrupted him and irritably pointed to her watch.

"Oh, yes. Of course." Mr. Simmons said as he wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye. "Alright, alright, everyone grab your bags and follow me to my van and throw your stuff in the back," Mr. Simmons said. "Is everyone ready to go?"

The room cheered and jumped out of their seats. Gerald elbowed Sid who finally snapped back to the world.

"Sid, get up, were goin'," Gerald said and Sid groggily picked up his duffle back and slogged to the door, following the others out into the hall and outside to Mr. Simmons's van.

Mr. Simmons smiled as he approached the van that just pulled up. His smile grew as he approached the driver's side of the white vehicle.

"Who's that?" Gerald whispered as he nudged Arnold.

"Beats me," He said as he sat his bag down by the back of the van.

"Hello Robert," Said the woman. "And how are you this fine morning?" She said as she stepped out of the van.

"Good morning Rita" Mr. Simmons smiled. "A fine morning indeed. Things are great. And how are you?" He asked as he gave the woman a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine, just fine. So these are your seniors?" She asked as she turned to get a look at the group of teens.

"Yup, this is them," Mr. Simmons said.

"You are all very lucky to have Robert… um… Mr. Simmons as an advisor. Isn't he a great guy?" Rita smiled.

"Aw, Rita, stop," Mr. Simmons blushed.

"Looks like Simmons has got himself a girlfriend," Arnold whispered to Gerald who nodded and smiled.

"She's my neighbour! She's almost as rich as my father. She's so beautiful. I have always envied her. You'd think that someone as sophisticated as her would have better taste in men," Rhonda whispered to Lila who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, We will load the biggest bags first so Rhonda, Lila and the owner of that bag right there," Mr. Simmons said pointing to a large blue suitcase.

"Ew. Harold get your bag away from mine, I do not want my stuff to start smelling like you," Rhonda snapped.

"Aw Rhonda, why can't you be a little nicer once in a while?" Harold glared at her. "I never did anything to you today, you don't have to be such a bit..."

"Harold!" Mr. Simmons snapped, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Harold, Harold, Harold, how many times must we go over this? I am pretty, perfect and popular you on the other hand are hideous, fat and you smell like rotten meat. And that's with cologne and the highest strength deodorant known to man. I would just hate to see the devastation that the contents of your suitcase can cause. Plus your bag smells like dirty socks, feet, and I do not want my belongings to smell like they have just been sitting in your hamper for even a second." Rhonda snapped, as she blocked him from putting his suitcase in the van.

_"Boy she's obsessive."_

Helga thought as she watched all of this from the curb, Her bag was able to fit in the middle seat of the van so she already had loaded it in. 

Harold just glared at Rhonda, then he looked to Sid then down to his sneakers then back to Sid and a devious smile spread across his face. Sid looked at him and the same devious grin spread across his face, it was as if at that moment he was thinking the same thing. Sid looked at Harold and silently mouthed two words: "Do it..."

Harold ran at Rhonda who jumped out of the way. He kicked off his shoes and leapt into the back of the van and rubbed his feet all over Rhonda's suitcase. The group of seniors started busting up laughing; many had disgusted looks on their faces but were still laughing. All except for Rhonda and Lila.

"MY BAG!!!!!" Rhonda screeched, absolutely disgusted, as Harold got out of the van and slipped his sneakers back on.

"Haha!" Harold laughed obnoxiously as he pointed and laughed at Rhonda.

"They're a real mature group," Rita laughed, giving Mr. Simmons a nudge. She found it funny. He had his eyes narrowed, angry at the fact that his class had decided to act like crazed baboons in front of his lady friend.

"Alright you guys, settle down, and finish loading the bags we don't have much time," Mr. Simmons said and the class started loading their belongings into the back of the van.

"That was absolutely disgusting. Nice one Pink Boy. Rhonda finally got something she deserved," Helga snickered.

"Yeah, there ain't anything that smells worse than the bottom of your feet Harold," Stinky said in his Southern drawl.

"Except for Rhonda's attitude. I mean, criminy! What a bitch," Helga said.

"I heard that Pataki. You better watch yourself," Rhonda hissed.

"Or you'll what?" Helga glared at her.

"Alright class, none of that. All the bags are packed, I want you all to make your way down to the bus station so we can catch the air-porter bus out of here," Mr. Simmons said and the class started off walking down a few blocks toward the bus station where the busses would pick the senior class up to take to the Seattle Tacoma International Airport.

Arnold turned the corner and walked into the store at a gas station to by a soda and a bag of chips. Gerald walked in and sat their backpacks right inside the door and stocked up on some candy, a couple of sodas and a few other goodies.

"Man, Rhonda, she's being pretty nasty today," Gerald said. Arnold looked over to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Gerald, she's like this everyday," Arnold said as he grabbed a Milky Way from the shelf.

"Yeah, your right. But did you ever expect Lila to turn out like that? I mean, before Junior High, she was just so nice and now look at her. Geez. Don't know why I brought it up, it just seems to stand out a lot lately," Gerald said.

"Well, Lila… I don't think she's like that, really. I think Rhonda just turned her to the dark side," Arnold said as he paid for his things.

"Arnold, C'mon, you know that's not true, it was bound to happen, she couldn't keep up the 'little-miss-innocent-and-sweet' act for much longer, it was starting to fail her after we hit 6th grade anyway," Gerald said. "You're so weird Arnold. I mean, at one point you even thought that Helga G. Pataki had a good side!" Gerald said as he paid for his things and put his change in his wallet.

"She does. I think most of her is good. She's just really aggressive and a bit rebellious," Arnold said as the two of them picked up their backpacks and walked out the door and continued down the block toward the intersection by the bus station.

"Yeah, and Emperor Palpatine was really the most powerful light-side Jedi that ever lived. He was so pure and so good that because of his existence the entire universe lived in extreme peace and harmony," Gerald rambled sarcastically.

"Ha ha. What is up with you and Star Wars lately?" Arnold said as he waited for the traffic to clear so that he could cross.

"Lately? It just been today… I watched Return of the Jedi last night… So sue me," He said and Arnold laughed. They crossed the street and ran over to the parking lot where the rest of their group was waiting.

"Just today? You quoted Yoda three times last Tuesday, Han at least 9 times three days ago, and on Thursday, you wouldn't stop humming the Imperial March." Arnold laughed as they approached the bus station.

Mr. Simmons was already there and Stinky and Sid were just unloading their bags from the van, Arnold and Gerald approached the group.

"There's our bus pulling up now," Mr. Simmons said. "Those of you who haven't got their bags out of the back of the van, do so now!"

"We better get our bags…" Gerald said.

"Yeah."

"Let's try and grab a seat near the back, Rhonda and Lila just grabbed the front, and honestly I don't think I will be able to stand hearing them ramble and complain for the next three hours," Arnold said as he shoved his duffle bag in the compartment under the bus.

"Only if this bus doesn't have a bathroom. Otherwise its probably going to smell really bad," Gerald said.

"I don't think it does."

"Good," Gerald said, stepping onto the bus. He followed Sid who was already heading toward the back.

Sid stopped in his tracks once he saw a head of blond hair raise up in the third to the last seat.

"I ain't sittin' back there," Gerald said.

"Why not Gerald?" Arnold looked at him.

"Cuz… Look who beat us to it," Gerald pointed.

"It's just Helga," Arnold said.

"She might curse us or something," Sid said, taking a few steps backwards.

"Oh you guys, Helga really isn't that bad. You are acting like 9-year-olds," Arnold looked at them.

"Arnold. How could you say that after all she has put you through?" Sid asked.

"C'mon guys, She doesn't do it so much anymore. She's different now," Arnold said, once they hit high school Helga had backed of a little bit, bothering Arnold less, though she still continued to address him as Football-Head, Hair Boy, and Arnoldo whenever she spoke to him.

"You got that right…" Sid said glaring. "She's different alright,"

"Well, I am going to sit in the back, are you guys going or what?" Arnold asked as he made his way down the isle. Sid and Gerald followed, Gerald taking a seat next to Arnold.

"I don't think so. You can sit with Sid. I want my own seat," Arnold said.

"Arnold… Move over," Gerald said as he dropped Arnold's bag into the isle.

"Why don't you move over?" Arnold looked at him, smirking then shoved him in the side.

"Dude, Arnold, you can have your own seat. You just have to share it with Gerald… And me!" Sid said as he suddenly leapt over the seat on top of the other two boys.

_"That's Gerald and I, geek-bait! Criminy!"_ Helga thought, mentally correcting Sid's grammar, annoyed at the rough-housing that was going on in the seat in front of her.

"OOMPH! SID! Move up!" Arnold said as he pushed him off the seat. Sid reached for the football that had rolled out of Gerald's bag and under the seat.

"Hey Gerald! Go long!" He shouted as he stood up and prepared to throw the ball. Gerald jumped over the seat and ran down the isle and stepped up on the seat that was third from the front. Sid let go of the ball which flew through the air toward Gerald.

Arnold got up and ran down the isle, diving in front of Gerald to intercept the pass. They both tumbled over to the next seat.

"Ugh. Boys..." Helga groaned as she put on her head phones and closed her eyes.

"Everybody sit down. Settle down everyone!" Mr. Simmons said as he took the football from Gerald. "We are waiting to leave. Everybody sit."

Arnold and Gerald made their way to the back of the bus to find Sid sprawled out in the seat that the three of them had been "fighting" over. Gerald and Arnold looked around. The only place left to sit was a spot next to Harold, who reeked of bacon and foot odour or Helga, who looked like she didn't want to be disturbed.

Gerald looked to Harold then to Sid, then back to Arnold. They both grinned evilly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want this seat? You snooze you lose!" Sid said as he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, smiling triumphantly. "Ah!" Sid shrieked suddenly. Arnold and Gerald both picked up the small and lanky teen and shoved him up a few seats next to Harold. They then quickly turned and raced down the narrow isle.

"I call window seat!" Gerald said as he climbed on top of the seat leaping over Nadine's head and into the window side of their seat.

"Damnit Gerald," Arnold elbowed him jokingly as he sat down next to him.

Helga opened her eyes slightly. She could hear the two teens in front of her still being loud, even over her music.

"Ugh… Boys," She mumbled once again. She sighed and closed her eyes once again. It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Authors Note: Senior Trip has risen from the grave. I was inspired to continue this the other day during our senior trip meeting at school for our trip to Lake Tahoe in May. 

Unfortunately haven't yet experienced the joys (and horrors) of the greatly anticipated (and dreaded) senior trip. (I will in a few months... If I have the cash.) I am basing their travel experience on my own and those of my friends. So things are accurate to the best of my travel knowledge.

Please review!

Thanks.

-Demile


	2. Chapter 2: Under The Bridge

Disclaimer(s):  
-Hey Arnold! Belongs to Nickelodeon, Snee-Oosh, Viacom and Craig Bartlett.  
-I do not own the song "Beautiful Morning", it belongs to Ace of Base and some music companies.  
-I do not own the song "Under The Bridge" it belongs to Red Hot Chilli Peppers and some music companies.

Copyright: At the moment the only character I own is Rita, please don't use her without my permission (though I don't know why anyone would want to use my characters.)

AN: Illustrations for this fic (as well as other fics) will be posted on my website which can be accessed from the URL that will be listed in my bio. Thanks! Enjoy!

  


* * *

Every Time It Rains

By Demile

Chapter 2: Under The Bridge

  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 

_I don't ever wanna feel  
  
Like I did that day...  
Take me to the place I love...  
Take me all away...  
Take me all away..._

*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Boy howdy, that fight scene sure was awesome. It was even better than the first time around," Sid said as he rose to his knees and stretched his arms. He had been draped over the back of Arnold and Gerald's seat for the past two hours or so watching The Matrix Revolutions on Arnold's laptop.

Helga had been listening to her music, removing her headphones every once in a while to listen to what was going on in the seat behind her.

They had only been a few minutes into their bus ride when Arnold got out his laptop and they had started their movie.

Helga checked her watch; it was a little bit after 8am. She found it amusing that they guys behind her were so chipper, so early in the morning, especially Sid, who looked as if he were half-dead when he boarded the bus 2 hours earlier.

"Hot damn! Arnold, you got yourself a darn nice computer-ma-jig. Those graphics was mighty sharp," Stinky drawled slowly. He had joined them in the back of the bus a few minutes in when they had started watching the movie.

"Yeah, I love it so much. Too bad it nearly broke my bank account," Arnold laughed. He glanced behind him at his friends then back to the computer screen as he dragged a folder of music to a program and hit play, filling the back of the bus with the calming sounds of some hip and smooth jazz music.

"Think we could watch another movie?" Gerald asked as he stretched out his legs in the isle.

"I was thinking we could watch some on the plane. We'll be in Seattle in about an hour anyway," Arnold said.

In the seat ahead of them Helga sat up in her seat and removed her headphones, setting them down next to the book she had been reading. She rose to her knees and popped her shoulders then reached her hands back and pulled out the pink ribbon that she had used to tie her hair back an hour earlier. She shook free her long golden locks, which spilled over her shoulders. The four friends behind her looked up. They had almost forgot that she had been sitting ahead of them for the entire bus ride.

"It's not polite to stare," She said plainly and the four teen males looked back to Arnold's laptop screen, and watched for a few moments as he played some sort of humorous game. "What are you finding so amusing anyway?" Helga asked as she leaned her body over the back of her seat to get a semi-upside down view of Arnold's laptop display.

The sweet scent of apricot attacked Arnold's senses. He inhaled deeply; Helga's soft hair lightly tickled his cheek. The soothing aroma of her shampoo brought that half lidded gaze to his eyes.

"What other music do you have on this thing?" Helga asked, getting no reply from the blonde. "Arnold? Arnoldo? Hey, Football head?"

The blonde teen shook himself from his trance then looked to Gerald who was looking at him oddly, an eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" Arnold looked around him.

"Will ya answer the lady already?" Gerald nagged.

"Um… What was the question?" He asked, looking to Helga. 

"I asked what other music you had," Helga said, growing seemingly irritated.

"Um… a bit of everything… some classical, some dance, rock, new age…" Arnold listed.

"Nice," Helga said before turning around and resuming her reading.

"My, my, Helga sure is lovely," Stinky said once he was sure she had her headphones on and couldn't hear him.

"You're joking right?" Gerald asked, staring at his friend.

"Stinky pulled nervously at his spiked collar that was similar to Helga's only it lacked a pentacle.

"I don't reckon I am," Stinky said, as he ran his fingers through his spiked hair. "Is there something wrong with me calling a girl purdy?"

"No, but you didn't call a girl pretty you called Helga pretty, Helga G. Pataki! She is hardly even human!" Gerald exclaimed a bit to loudly. Lila and Rhonda broke into giggles in the front of the bus, apparently listening to their conversation.

"Well said Gerald!" Sid cheered.

"Now, that wasn't a nice thing to say Gerald…" Stinky said. Gerald ignored him.

In the seat ahead of them Helga sat staring blankly at the cloudy morning sky out the window. She had listened to everything that they had said since she asked Arnold about his music. She sighed to herself, knowing that it was soon Arnold's turn to throw his two cents worth into the degrading conversation.

"I can't believe you Gerald!" Arnold said loudly, much to Helga's surprise. He closed his laptop and put it back in its case. "You know what you're saying isn't true!" He said, rising up in his seat.

"Oh but it is," Lila said as she and Rhonda approached them and took a seat in an empty seat across the isle from them.

"Pataki looks about as human as a cockroach. She looks like something that has risen from the grave. Look at her hair? Hasn't anyone ever told her that this season is all about natural highlights? And all that black! Doesn't she know that pastels and creams are all the rage this spring?" Rhonda shifted her position, crossing her left leg over her right. "Look at her! Somebody should really do something about her, not only is she an eyesore but she could very well be a danger to others!" Rhonda put the back of her hand to her forehead melodramatically as if she were going to faint at any moment.

Arnold was fuming. _"These girls are brutal."_

"Rhonda's just ever so right. The girl is a total freak, she's just looking for trouble!" Lila said and Gerald nodded in agreement. Arnold widened his eyes.

_"Why is Gerald being so horrible? Helga isn't a bad person, just misunderstood."_

"That's horrible! You're all terrible! How can you say things like that? Helga is a human being, maybe even more so than you are right now! And Gerald, you were just telling me earlier about how nasty they were being to Helga and now you go off agreeing with their every word!" Arnold raised his voice; the rest of the bus was silent and their eyes all on the football-headed teen.

"Helga may not be the most friendly person in the world but she deserves to be her own person and should be allowed to live her life without the harassment of closed minded, shallow individuals such as yourselves!" He yelled, absolutely furious with the behaviour of his peers.

Helga sunk down in her seat and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep as Rhonda and Lila stormed past on their way toward the front of the bus. A few tears rested in the corners of her eyes and she let them drip slowly down her face. Arnold had just defended her, greatly.

Stinky, Sid and Gerald just sat there, looking dumbfounded at their friend who was trembling in anger.

"Wow. I was just making an observation… I sure didn't mean to start no riot," Stinky said, breaking the silence that had been lingering in the back of the bus.

"Don't worry about it Stinky. You didn't do anything wrong. And if it makes you feel any better I agree with you. She is rather beautiful," Arnold said and Gerald looked at him as if he had just grown a random foot from the centre of his forehead.

After hearing that Helga's heart was beating a mile a minute. Arnold had just defended her _and_ said she was beautiful.

Sid looked up from the floor, a guilty look on his face. He suddenly quirked his brow in amusement and sniffed the air for a moment.

"Do you guys smell apricots?"

  
***~*~*~*~*~***

"Honestly, I have never been so insulted in my entire life! I mean; can you believe Arnold?" Rhonda complained several minutes later up at the front of the bus to anyone who was willing to listen.

"Seriously, one would almost say that Arnold had a thing for that… thing," Lila sneered and Rhonda laughed.

"But of course, how could he? The bitch has nothing but torment him since the beginning to time," Rhonda turned to Nadine who was quietly sitting against the window reading the newest issue of "Glamour" magazine.

One would look at Nadine now and instead of seeing a frizzy haired science geek they would see a tan skinned blonde wearing a cream satin v-neck fitted shirt with three-quarter length sleeves with a baby blue pair of ankle bearing Capri pants with strappy matching sandals.

Her hair was in a long French braid down her back and secured with a fluffy white scrunchy. Her eyelids were shaded lightly with a tiny bit of smoky grey eye shadow and her cheeks had just a dab of shimmery bronze powder with a hint of pink blush to bring out the natural colour of her face.

One would take a look at Nadine and assume she fit in perfectly with Rhonda and Lila, one would never suspect that hidden between the covers of that issue of Glamour magazine was actually an issue of Popular Science featuring an article on a new variation of the South African Dung Beatle.

"So, what do you think, Nadine? What do you think of Pataki?" Rhonda asked.

"Well, I don't really know her all that well and it would be wrong of me to judge and…"

"Nadine! Don't be stupid! You have know her for years, so don't give me this 'I don't know her all that well' crap," Rhonda snapped.

"I am aware that I have known who she is for years, but that doesn't mean that I KNOW her, so like I said, it would be wrong of me to judge," Nadine said, then went back to reading that article she had been reading, trying to avoid any more uncomfortable conversation.

"Ugh," Rhonda huffed and turned back to Lila to gossip about people's latest fashion disasters.

  
***~*~*~*~*~***

Helga sighed to herself as she pulled at the worn fabric of the bus seat. The morning chill about froze everyone to death. Damn Rhonda, insisting that the stench of those around her was making her hair curl. She kept three windows in the front cracked, much to the displeasure of everyone else on the bus.

Helga glanced to the front where she saw Rhonda and Lila lounging comfortably in their matching cashmere cardigans and sipping mocha lattes from battery powered self-warming mugs that keep any beverage piping hot. Rhonda caught Helga glancing at the two of them and noticed that she was bundled in her suede coat, her teeth chattering in the cold. Just for spite she arose and opened the window a few seats down.

"Rhonda? Do you think we could not have the windows open? I can't feel my legs…or arms… or face," Eugene shivered. Rhonda shot the redhead an icy glare.

"No, Lila and I are burning up in here. Don't talk to me, someone might think I am actually associating with the likes of you," Rhonda said as she turned to make her way up a few seats back to her own.

"Well, maybe you would cool down a bit if you would take off those sweaters and stop drinking hot coffee," Eugene suggested.

"I said: Don't talk to me," Rhonda took her seat and took another sip of her mocha latte.

Helga clenched her teeth. She wasn't about to let the Princess get whatever her heart desired at the expense of others.

Helga arose and slowly made her way toward the front of the bus, reaching over Eugene's head midway down the isle to slam shut the window.

She balled up her fists and continued toward the front of the bus. Gerald nudged Arnold who had been giving him the cold shoulder for the past half an hour. He looked up to see Helga approach Rhonda at the front of the bus.

"Can you please close the window, Princess? Don't tell me you have failed to notice that you are freezing out this entire bus," Helga said, hands on her hips.

"Don't order me around. I have every right to have this window open. Lila and I can't stand the foul stench of our… peers,"

"Princess, there are only two things on this bus that totally reek. One of them is the bottom of Harold's feet, which I assure you are covered and well protected for the time being. The second thing is your attitude, and I know for a fact that nothing can possibly smell worse," Helga preached loudly as she leaned over Rhonda's head to close the last remaining open window. She stopped short when she felt a hand grasp her wrist.

"Nobody talks to Rhonda Wellington Lloyd that way, ever," She hissed.

"Well I just did," Helga said as she twisted her arm away from Rhonda. Rhonda growled and dug her fingernails into Helga's wrist. Helga suddenly found another pair of hands grasping her wrist; Lila was trying to pry their hands apart. Helga jerked her arm away from both of them. And slammed the window shut.

"I may not be the nicest person in the world and as much I hate the most of the people on this bus I can't tolerate the way you treat… the way you disrespect my… our classmates! You are not any better than anyone else here Princess. Just because you're parents shower you and your friends with money and lavish gifts does not mean that you are better than anyone of us," Helga shouted, the entire bus at this point was completely silent and it wasn't for several long seconds that Mr. Simmons arose and wearily made his way up a few seats.

"Helga, please… please go take your seat… It's not safe to be up and about while the bus is in motion," The teacher said. "Rhonda, Lila, please keep the windows closed and…"

"Robert, please let me have a talk with them. Go sit back down please. I will only be a moment," Rita said as she approached him. Mr. Simmons bit his lip and reluctantly returned to his seat near the middle of the bus.

"Helga, would you please return to your seat, I need to have a talk with these two. Thanks," Rita said, smiling politely.

"Alright. Oh, and Rhonda, Lila, if either ever lay a finger on me ever again I'll rip your throats out," Helga hissed before giving a sarcastically sweet smile and making her way back to her seat.

"You two, Miss Lloyd, Miss Sawyer. I must say I am absolutely appalled with your behaviour," Rhonda opened her mouth to say something but was unable to get a word in.

"This is not about windows Miss Lloyd, this is about the way you both have been treating others. I know your family very well Miss Lloyd and I am sure your father would not be very happy with your behaviour toward your classmates," Rita lectured, utterly appalled with the girls.

"But Pataki just…" Rhonda started again.

"Defended her peers from your hurtful comments," Rita said, finishing Rhonda's sentence.

"You don't understand! That thing just marched right up here and…"

"Miss Pataki is not a thing Miss Sawyer, she is a person just like everyone else on this bus, she breathes, she cries, she laughs, she bleeds. Just like both of you, she is human. But getting back to the point: You are acting like children, and horrible ones at that, Miss Pataki has done nothing to you nor have the rest of your classmates. This is your senior trip, do you really want to live with the grief of having ruined it for everyone?" Rita brushed a lock of red hair out of her face.

"I sure as hell wouldn't like to be in such a predicament if I were you? Let me tell you, if you mess this up for everyone, if either of you put Robert through any more stress I will be sure to make your lives absolutely miserable," Rita hissed. "Now I am going to sit down and I don't want to hear another word out of you two, we should be in Seattle really soon. So please, just please don't ruin this for everyone," Rita said before turning and taking her seat back next to Mr. Simmons.

"Are you alright Robert?" Rita asked, placing her arm around the man.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that this was exactly what I was hoping wouldn't happen. I really didn't want you to see them act this way, especially in front of you, I mean, you teach at PS119, I didn't want you to think that my high school seniors are worse behaved than your middle and grammar school students. I was really hoping they would be on their best behaviour so that you wouldn't think lowly of me and my abilities as a teacher, but after what has happened in just the past few hours, that appears to be the inevitable," Mr. Simmons sighed.

"Robert, it's not your fault. Some young people just have attitude problems. Those two up front, Miss Lloyd and Miss Sawyer… They think they're better than everyone, Rhonda is spoiled and she and the rest of the Lloyds have spoiled Lila over the years. Things like that happen and their really isn't anything you can do about them," Rita said, leaning her head on Mr. Simmons' shoulder.

"Quite honestly I was worried that Helga would be the one stirring up trouble. I mean, she has a very short temper and I was convinced that if Rhonda or Lila were to say anything that Helga would be throwing punches," Simmons sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Helga… Hmm… She seems like an interesting girl and a very righteous person?" Rita said, making it a question.

"Very," Mr Simmons said "I've known these particular students since their fourth grade year and none have I found more intriguing than Helga. She's one tough-as-nails girl but I think it is just a cover and underneath is a scared and lonely young woman," Mr Simmons said, and Rita cast a glance back to the girl who was sitting alone, gazing longingly out the window at the passing clouds.

Rita looked back and checked her watch and glanced at the front window, they were just entering Seattle.

"Oh Robert, we'll be at the airport in a few minutes, do you want to do the honours?" Rita asked, smiling.

"Students, attention please! We are entering Seattle and will be at the airport very shortly, please have your things together, I want to unload from this bus as soon as possible so that we have enough time to grab a bite to eat after we check our bags in."

Almost immediately the students began shuffling about in their seats, to make sure they had all their belongings collected. Helga took a sip of her bottled water before putting it in her carry-on bag along with her book. She pulled her headphones down around her neck and put her mp3 player in the pocket of her black suede coat. She slung her bag over her shoulder and sat at the edge of her seat, waiting patiently for their arrival to the airport. How she was going to survive this flight, she had no idea.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, there's chapter 2 for you, finally. I have had most of it hand written for some time now, I just never had a chance to type it up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was really a pain in the ass to write because I kept losing track of what was going to happen in this chapter. Obviously it was another tension filled chapter. I apologize for making Lila and Rhonda complete bitches (well, Rhonda kind of already was one.) But I am trying to stress how high school life can really be. I know it may not be like this but I am using some of my own experiences in writing this.

I also hope you like goth!Helga. Later chapters will explain how she developed into the young woman that she is in this fic. I just always pictured her being the tragic yet self-righteous goth when she was older.

Oh! And guess who gets to go on their senior trip!? *dance dance dance* As much as I hate my class I am going anyway, I talked my dad into paying for it (hehe, sucker) Oh joy, how am I to survive a several hour bus ride from Mendocino to Tahoe with... them. I have no idea. Oh well! Thanks for reading! And thanks everyone for reviewing chapter 1!

Please review!

Thanks.

-Demile


	3. Chapter 3: The Thong Song

**Disclaimer:**

-Hey Arnold! Belongs to Nickelodeon, Snee-Oosh, Viacom and Craig Bartlett.

-I do not own the song "The Thong Song"; it belongs to Sisqo and some music companies.  
  
**Copyright:**

-At the moment the only character I own is Rita and I guess Richard, the security officer, please don't use her (or him for that matter) without my permission (though I don't know why anyone would want to use my characters.)

* * *

**Every Time It Rains   
**By Demile  
  
**Chapter 3: The Thong Song**

****

_Let me see that thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes (da na da na)  
__Baby make your booty go (da na da na)   
__Girl I know you wanna show (da na da na)   
__That thong, thong, thong, thong, thong_

__

The bus came to a creaking halt when it reached its stop at the Seattle- Tacoma International Airport. The weary passengers gathered their bags and shuffled off the bus. Helga was one of the last people to get off. She stepped out onto the pavement and stretched her sleepy legs. She yawned and looked up at the sky, any blue that was supposed to be there was hidden behind heavy Seattle cloud cover.  
  
She sighed heavily as she stepped over to the group who was waiting in front of the luggage compartment. The driver opened the compartment and immediately there was a rush of students reaching for their bags. Helga tried to squeeze between Harold and the bus to get to the compartment but confirmed it to be a bad idea when he took a step backwards accidentally pushing all his weight on her right foot. Helga suppressed a painful yelp as she stumbled forward a few steps. Helga stood there for a few seconds, trying to shake off the pain in her foot.  
  
After the pain subsided Helga decided that it would be better to just get out of there and linger around the outside of group until they had their things and were out of the way. Helga turned to try to make her way outside of the maze of people.  
  
"Excuse me." Helga said, drowned out by the roar of voices. She ducked under Stinky's arm; he stumbled backward suddenly, crashing into Helga, making her come close to losing her balance. Still standing, Helga bolted away from the group and sat down on the nearby bus stop bench, waiting in silence. She looked down at the pavement, mutilating an old cigarette with the heel of her shoe when she heard the group breaking apart. She sighed and stood up to retrieve her bag when she saw Arnold emerge from the now smaller crowd, her suitcase in his hand.  
  
"Here's your bag, it was within easy reach of mine and you were having such a difficult time over so I decided to spare you the trouble" Arnold said, setting her bag down. Helga looked back to her feet, sighing deeply. She picked up her suitcase and stood there for a moment, staring at the ground.  
  
"Thanks Arnold." She said quietly, never once looking up to him.  
  
"It was no big deal, really." Arnold said and without another word Helga turned and started to walk back to the crowd, her flaxen haired angel following close behind.  
  
"Alright, everyone, follow me, we have to check our bags in. Lucky for us the food court is not far from our terminal so that gives us about 20 minutes to get something to eat," Rita said, as she took a quick head count. She then turned and started to walk into the airport. "Our flight leaves at 11, we'll be in the air for about three and a half to four hours before we touch back down in Chicago to change planes at around 4:30 to 5 o' clock." Rita said as she sat her bag down against a wall.  
  
"Um... I reckon that would make the flight about six hours 'stead of four." Stinky drawled as he counted on his fingers.  
  
"Duh!" Rhonda snapped suddenly as she pushed her way through the group of students, approaching the southern accented teen.  
  
"Here it comes..." Helga mumbled quietly.  
  
"Oh my God, Smelly, you idiot, there is a two..." Rhonda started and Rita shot an icy glare at her. Rhonda immediately changed her tone. "Ummm... I mean... Why, Stinky... darling, don't you know that there is a two hour time difference?" A faux sweet smile spread across her face and Rita rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, I guess I just forgot about that," Stinky said. "Makes sense." He turned and sat his bag against the wall next to Sid's and turned his attention to Mr. Simmons who was shuffling through a stack of tickets. He pulled out Rita's ticket and handed it to the redhead then he pulled out his own and pocketed it for the time being.  
  
Simmons fanned out the tickets and began to read out the names of each ticket's holder.  
  
"Curly!" Mr. Simmons called out and the dark haired boy dove in out of nowhere and snatched the piece of paper from his teacher's hand.  
  
"IT'S MINE! ALL MINE!!!" Curly shouted as he clutched his ticket tightly. "My Precious!"  
  
"Um... Yes... It is." Simmons said, raising an eyebrow as he continued to hand out the rest of the tickets.  
  
Helga heard her name and she retrieved her ticket and wheeled her suitcase over to the luggage check in line. She reached into her pocket to grab her identification. She frowned slightly as she glanced at the photo on her driver's license. It was a somewhat outdated picture, about a year and a half old. She was wearing a black, velvet, low-necked shirt, and her hair was in two long blonde and blue braids with her favoured pink bow sitting off toward one side of her head.  
  
She remembered back in her junior year when Sid had made that "Smurf" comment and she had knocked him in to the next month. The blue had only been the temporary stuff that lasts for so many washes. After about a month she streaked her hair black and pink and it had been that way ever since.  
  
She approached the luggage check desk and loaded her suitcase on to the metal platform, flashed the woman behind the counter her boarding pass and ID then followed a few of her classmates toward the escalator where they waited by a wall for the rest of their group.  
  
Helga sat her carry on down next to a fancy red designer bag that smelled of Chanel No. 5 and made her way across the corridor to a vending machine. She bought an overpriced bottle of water then went and sat on the floor next to her bag.  
  
After about 15 more minutes everyone had checked their luggage in and now carried only their carry-on bags.  
  
"Alright! Let's line up for the security check! I want you all to remove any metal from your bodies right now as we wait! We want this check to go as quick as possible! Rings, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, buckles, I want them all off now!" Rita shouted over the crowd. The students obeyed.  
  
"Pataki would set off the metal detectors for sure." Rhonda said. "Look at her!"  
  
Helga pulled a small box out of her bag and started taking out her earrings and putting them in it. She removed a few rings and put them away. Rhonda watched as she unscrewed her eyebrow studs and ring and removed the stud from her nose.  
  
Helga gently removed the ring from her navel and put it in the box with the rest of her jewellery then flashed her ID to the man at the security desk who had cast her a second glance. She put her things on the conveyer belt and quickly snatched her camera before it was sent on through the large machine.  
  
"This won't hurt my film will it?" She asked with no intention of sending her nice Pentax camera through.  
  
"Most camera's go through fine."  
  
"Heh, like I am going to take the chance. Can't you just do a physical check of it? Seriously, it's not like it's a bomb or anything. I don't want it to get ruined." Helga narrowed her eyes and the man rolled his and pushed her bag down the conveyer belt. He took her camera from her and although annoyed, gave it a quick physical inspection. After he was convinced that there was nothing concealed within it he set it on the other end of the machine where the rest of Helga's belongings would soon wait. He then motioned for Helga to walk through the detector.  
  
Helga walked through the metal detector, which beeped as she stepped through.  
  
"Take off your shoes, Miss." The man said and Helga obeyed, slipping her feet out of her boots and setting them on the conveyer belt. She then stepped through again and the alarm sounded.  
  
"Miss please remove any metal objects you may have on you at this moment."  
  
"I took off everything." Helga said. She was confused as to why she was setting off the alarm.  
  
"Alright then please come over here and stand with your legs shoulder width apart and arms outward while we perform a wand check." The man said, glaring at her in disapproval. He didn't look too happy.  
  
"Bet you it's picking up the metal plate in her head." Rhonda snickered loudly.  
  
"Shove it!" Helga snapped back to the girl. The man ran the wand around her, over her body. When it reached her neck it started beeping.  
  
"You are going to have to remove that necklace and walk through the detector again." At this point in time another security officer had joined him.  
  
Helga jerked her head up to look at the large man.  
  
Her locket, the same one that held her deepest secret was dangling from her neck. It had become a part of her, something that she never took off and never gave a second thought, like her spleen or liver.  
  
"But I never take it off." She said quietly, her fingers tightly clutching her locket. One wouldn't normally go and remove their spleen or liver, would they?  
  
"It's policy, Miss. You will not be allowed to pass unless you cooperate." The man had a tight grip on her shoulder and it was making her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"But it's just a necklace." Helga protested through gritted teeth.  
  
"Remove it or you don't go through." The man said.  
  
"It's a fucking locket! Can't you see that?" Helga hissed, she rarely ever swore.  
  
"For the last time miss, please remove the necklace, it's policy we have to make sure you aren't concealing anything dangerous." The security officer glared at her.  
  
Phoebe looked at Helga, she watched as her  
  
_'Mind your tongue, Helga.... Don't.... say.... anything.'  
_  
Helga growled in frustration and finally reached up and slipped the chain over her head and laid the locket in the small basket with the rest of her belongings.  
  
"Oh shit, now you are going to find the anthrax, small pox, bubonic plague and Ultra-Lite .32 Magnum that I have concealed within the tiny confines of my locket." Helga snapped, heavy sarcasm dripping from her tongue.  
  
Phoebe cringed after hearing that. Even if it was obviously sarcastic there could have been people around that would take it quite seriously, and that wouldn't have been a pretty site.  
  
"You really should think before you speak young lady. Now, your lucky I can tell that was sarcasm. People take things more seriously now, ever since 9/11." The man said as he observed the screen that showed an x-ray view of Helga's belongings. "You're clean, go on through."  
  
"But seriously, how the hell would I hide three deadly viruses and a handgun inside of a tiny locket? Answer me that." She asked as she gathered her things at the end of the conveyer belt and turned back to the man who was now checking the screenings of several more bags.  
  
"Just be careful of what you say." The officer said, not answering her question. Helga huffed and walked over and sat down against a wall to wait for the others to finish getting checked.  
  
"Oh my, she even got the wand search." Lila giggled.  
  
"I am surprised they didn't make her stay for secondary screenings and question her and stuff." Rhonda said.  
  
"Um.... She's not a criminal Rhonda.... She went through clean." Nadine spoke up.  
  
"Nadine! Are you defending her? You know the girl is absolutely psychotic." Rhonda sneered. "I mean, you saw how she acted when he told her to take off her stupid necklace. She is definitely hiding something." Rhonda said.  
  
"You can stop talking about my friend that way." came a voice from behind her. The stuck up teen turned to face a shorter dark haired girl.  
  
"Phoebe, Darling. How are you? I must say, dear, you are looking lovely today. Pastel blue! What a lovely choice, it really brings out the colour in your eyes." Rhonda said, as she looked the petite Asian up and down.  
  
"Cut the crap, Rhonda!" Phoebe snapped, which was a rare occurrence, "Have you nothing better to do than talk poorly of other people?" Phoebe narrowed her small eyes. Rhonda laughed and Phoebe was trying her hardest to refrain from slapping the taller girl and preaching the golden rule.  
  
Phoebe glanced over to her friend who was resting against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. She then looked back to Rhonda.  
  
"You need to clean up your attitude Rhonda," Phoebe said, as she watched Rhonda's pink lips turn down into an angry frown.  
  
"Don't push me Heyerdahl... You are treading on thin ice." Rhonda said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Maybe if you would treat people with some respect once in a while then people might respect you in return!" Phoebe argued. Rhonda turned her nose up, and huffed saying nothing more as she stepped forward to the security check.  
  
She loaded her carry on bag onto the conveyer belt and removed her earrings and put them in the little pocket on her purse. She confidently walked through the metal detector.... It beeped.  
  
"Miss please remove your sweater. And walk through again." The man said.  
  
"Oh, it must be my zipper." Rhonda obeyed and unzipped her sweater and sat it on the conveyer belt then walked through again.... The alarm sounded.  
  
"Miss, please remove your shoes and all metal objects and walk through again." The security officer said as he guided her back around.  
  
"Oh, Silly me, it must be the buckles on my sandals," Rhonda said as she put them on the conveyer belt and walked through again... and the alarm sounded.  
  
"Ugh! What gives!?" Rhonda groans.  
  
"Miss, please stand with your arms out to the side and your feet shoulder width apart." The man ordered, the obvious annoyance showed in his voice. Rhonda whimpered in protest. "Now."  
  
The man ran the wand over Rhonda's body... It sounded.  
  
"Miss, you don't have any metal objects on you, and body piercings, jewellery, medical related screws or plates?" The man looked at the girl, who stood there in dire confusion.  
  
"No! I told you! I have nothing!" Rhonda growled.  
  
"Miss, please turn and spread your legs and place your arms against the wall, we are going to have to pat you down then send you through again.  
  
"You are not touching me!" Rhonda wailed.  
  
"Then I will get one of our female security officers over here." The man said.  
  
"No way!" Rhonda growled.  
  
"Miss, I am afraid you can not proceed beyond this point unless you submit to our secondary screenings." The officer was getting impatient, he seemed to be annoyed beyond all belief.  
  
Rita approached them from behind.  
  
"Miss Lloyd, do as the man says," Rita approached Rhonda and gripped her shoulder tightly. "Now." She ordered.  
  
At this point in time the entire group of students had fell into a fit of hysterical laughter. Helga had her hands clutching her stomach, laughing very hard.  
  
Rhonda groaned as she turned and placed her arms against the wall. The man approached her from behind, about to pat her down.  
  
"No!" Rhonda cried out before the man could even lay his hands on her. At this point Helga was laughing so hard that she thought she would fall over in convulsions.  
  
"Someone else?" The officer looked at her.  
  
"Yes," She snapped and the man nodded and looked over to the female officer nearby. She walked up to take his place and was about to pat Rhonda down.  
  
"No!" Rhonda shouted again. "Not a woman, I do not want a female touching me!" She said in disgust. "How about him?" She said, pointing to a younger male officer who looked to be in his early 20's. He had short blond hair, bright blue eyes. Rhonda looked over to him, wondering what his finely sculpted body would look like without the uniform.  
  
Rita rolled her eyes as did many of Rhonda's classmates.  
  
"Very well. Richard, come over here and take care of a pat down please, I need to get to this line." The officer said as he turned to Nadine who was next in line.  
  
Rhonda smirked as she felt the man's hands on her sides.  
  
"My you have such.... strong hands." She said as she stood up straight and grasped one if his hands in hers.  
  
"Miss, please keep your arms against the wall." The man said as he patted down her legs. She looked downward at him.  
  
"I bet the girls go wild when a handsome officer such as yourself has to pat them down, " Rhonda said in her most seductive voice. "But have you ever had the privilege to search a woman that is as beautiful as myself?" Rhonda said. Richard rolled his eyes at this.  
  
"No, the girls don't go to wild, but I have had the privilege of searching beautiful women that aren't rude, bitchy and conceited." He said.  
  
"How dare you!" Rhonda stomped her foot and balled her fists. She glared at the young officer, anger and disgust burning in her eyes. "Nobody talks to Rhonda Wellington Lloyd that way! Why I can have you...."  
  
"Miss Lloyd, enough!" Rita growled. Rhonda stood up and narrowed her eyes at the red headed woman.  
  
"You're clean, go retrieve your carry on, it looks like they have just finished inspecting it." Richard said.  
  
"Inspecting it?" Rhonda glanced over to the small counter nearby where her carry on bag was laying upside down and it's contents scattered about. "My bag!" she shrieked as she ran over and begun shovelling her belongings back into her bag. Once everything was put away she zipped close Gucci bag and stomped angrily away toward where Lila and Nadine were waiting.  
  
"Hey Rhonda! Has anyone ever told you that black is such a great colour on you?" Sid called out, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow at the other teen. "Don't fuck with me Sid. I am so not in the mood to listen to your pointless babbling."  
  
"Uh, Rhonda?" Eugene approached her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Ugh, Eugene, don't talk to me." Rhonda jerked away from the redhead.  
  
"Rhonda you have...."  
  
"I told you not to talk to me" Rhonda stormed off.  
  
"Rhonda dear, there is...." Sheena ran over to Rhonda.  
  
"NOT YOU TOO! Can't you freaks just leave me alone!?" Rhonda threw her arms in the air in frustration.  
  
Rhonda walked past Helga who was on the floor by her bag, doubled over in extreme laughter. The black haired girl shot the laughing blonde a look of disgust and continued walking away from the rest of the crowd.  
  
Helga, after a few moments, finally calmed her laughter down a bit and just quietly snickered as Rhonda strutted away.  
  
"What was that all about? I hope I am not turning into some kind of a geek magnet." She growled. She tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Princess, is that the newest trend or something?" Helga called out sarcastically to the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Why yes, of course, why do you ask? Have you finally come to your senses and decided that you should finally ask me for fashion advice?"  
  
"Don't hold you're breath sister." Helga said between snorts of laughter.  
  
"Freak." She said, rolling her eyes. The snickering of Helga and a few of her other classmates grew louder.  
  
"What are they laughing at? Is there something on my face?" Rhonda asked frantically, reaching into her purse for her mirror, relieved when she saw nothing there.  
  
Curly stepped forward from the group of waiting teens and made his way over to Rhonda, a mischievous smirk on his face. The group of students began to snicker even more as Curly snuck up along side of Rhonda.  
  
"Hey Babe." He said slyly.  
  
"Ew! Get away from me you little freak!" She demanded as she took a side step away from him.  
  
"Has anyone told you that that little black thong looks so hot on you?" He asked as he snaked his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Little.... black.... thong?" She turned suddenly and shoved him out of the way. Lila's gasped and widened her eyes.  
  
"Rhonda! There's a...." She started. Rhonda hushed harshly then turned back to Curly.  
  
"Listen here you little pervert!" Rhonda slapped the dark haired boy across the face. Curly was unmoved by this, the smirk still played across his lips. "I do not know what you are trying to pull here but I will not tolerate it, not now, not...."  
  
"Rhonda..." Lila whispered harshly and leaned forward and attempted to swipe at Rhonda's dress.  
  
"Hold on a second Lila!" Rhonda paced around Curly, her back facing the rest of her classmates, who were finding it increasingly hard to contain their laughter. "If you so much as make any more passes at me, ever I will kill you! Do you understand that? I will strangle you until you begin desperately gasping for breath then I will continue to strangle you until you are dead!"  
  
At this point in time many people were staring in their direction. Rhonda looked over to Lila who was making some kind of motion, pointing at her own back.  
  
"Lila, what are you on? Now is not the time for charades!" Rhonda's attention was now half on Curly and half on her brown-haired friend. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Thong." Lila mouthed.  
  
"What the hell?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Thong.... panties!" Lila mouthed again. Annoyed, Rhonda pushed Curly aside and stomped over to Lila.  
  
"What is a matter with you?" Rhonda whispered harshly.  
  
"You have...." Lila began quietly. "Rhonda, you have a pair of...."  
  
"You have a pair of black panties stuck to your back!" Curly screamed out, finishing Lila's sentence.  
  
"What?!" Rhonda shouted, her face turning crimson as she frantically flailed her arms out and tried to pull off the unmentionable item that had attached itself to the back of her dress via static electricity.  
  
She grabbed the skimpy, little, lacy thong and Curly swiped it out of her hands before she could shove it away in her purse. Curly waved around the intimate garment of clothing then pocketed it and took off running back into the crowd of laughing students. Rhonda made a motion to run after the little freak but stopped short when she realized that everyone was laughing at her. She picked up her bag and took of running toward the bathroom.

* * *

****

**AN:** I am sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with things like.... going to New York, NOT going on senior trip (grr...), finals, graduation, moving, looking for a job, college crap, moving again, finding a working computer, etc.  
  
But there you have it, chapter 3! This chapter was so fun to write, I was laughing so hard the entire time. Hopefully people still have an interest in this fic!  
  
Special thanks to DarthRoden for even glancing at my fic (I ADORE YOUR WORK!) And thanks to Ruffmaster, Lilyqueen777, mybabyboo, queen artemis, silverpunk, PsychoticNetJunkie, Ari-Griffin, DitzyLemon37, Stevetheloser, wyldheart, Holly, Blonde Cecile, Daniel Wesley Rydell, Sydvicious, Professor Rose Thorn, Lilyevans241, Beauty Eclipsed, GothBarbie for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4: Fly Away

**Disclaimer:** Hey Arnold! belongs to Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, Viacom and Snee-Oosh. The Song "Fly Away" is by Lenny Kravitz.

**Copyright:** Rita (as well as characters in future chapters) belongs to me.

**ATTENTION:** I am sorry for the long wait! Any and all mistakes will be caught by me, I am going to go back and do some more editing really soon but right now I just wanna get it posted. There shouldn't be many mistakes. Please take the time to read the authors not at the end of this fic! It contains important information.

* * *

**Every Time It Rains**  
by Demile

**Chapter 4: Fly Away**

_I'd fly above the trees  
Over the seas in all degrees  
To anywhere I please _

Oh I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah yeah yeah

Helga had just come out of her laughing fit when Phoebe approached her.

"Hey Helga."

"Hey Pheebs, where were you on the bus?" Helga asked.

"I would have sat with you but I was busy. I was sitting a few seats behind Eugene cramming for my AP Physics final... It's on the Monday the day after we get back." She said quietly, a small blush settling across her cheeks.

"Phoebe! You!? Cramming!? And for an Advanced Physics final?? Heyerdahl what has gotten into you?" Helga laughed.

"Well, I… I had been going over to Gerald's to help him study…"

"For what? His French final?" Helga laughed aloud at her little joke and Phoebe was trying so hard to suppress a few giggles. Helga picked up her bag and stood up. "It looks like everyone's gone through the security check. Let's go see if Simmons is going to let us get some chow." Helga said as she started walking back to the group.

The group followed Rita and Mr. Simmons down several corridors. Large planes could be seen taking off and landing through the large windows. When they finally reached their terminal waiting area the teens immediately dropped their bags and tried to make a beeline for the food court and restrooms.

"Class, students, please, do not leave! Please gather around! I need to say a few things!" Mr. Simmons said, waving his arms in the air, trying to catch the attention of the anxious teens.

"Hey Simmons!? Can we get some food! I'm so hungry!" Harold whined as he sat his bag down in the waiting area.

"I'll talk about that in just a minute Harold." Mr. Simmons sat his bag down on one of the airport seats and called out for his group. "Everyone, gather around for a moment! We have to all meet back here in 30 minutes. The food court is right down next to the bathrooms, so there is plenty of time to get something to eat and use the facilities, but don't dilly-dally and don't go wandering off anywhere else. It is 10:15, you must be back by 15 till, please stay out of trouble, and…" before he could finish his sentence the group had already broke apart and begun walking away.

Mr. Simmons plopped down in an airport seat and sighed tiredly.

"This is going to be a long day, a very long day." He said, yawning, slumping lazily in the seat.

"Oh, but won't it be worth it Robert? Just think of how much fun this is going to be. There is just so much to do in England; the cathedrals, the shopping, theatre, entertainment galore! We are going to have a wonderful time; I just know it!"

Simmons sighed.

"Robert." Rita narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, I know you're right, Rita. It's just that we haven't even left the US soil and it is already becoming chaotic." Simmons stretched his arms and popped his knuckles then stretched his body to pop his back.

"Stop it." Rita looked at him.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Popping… you know it won't help your arthritis any." Rita lectured.

"But it's not…" Simmons started.

"I don't care if it isn't acting up now. You don't want a bout of it to come and bother you during this trip, do you?" Rita looked down at him, hands on her hips, looking at him for several seconds before she held out her hand to him. "Let's go grab a bite to eat and make sure your seniors are staying out of trouble." She said.

Robert stood up and grabbed hold of Rita's hand and together they walked off toward the food court.

Helga and Phoebe were sitting at a table in front of a little Chinese takeout place when Rita and Mr. Simmons approached them.

"Hello girls." Rita said and Helga and Phoebe greeted her and Mr. Simmons in return. Rita smiled pleasantly and looked up at the menu. "So what would you recommend? It all looks so appetizing."

"Well, were both having the Mandarin chicken with shrimp fried rice." Phoebe said picking up a piece of the sauce covered chicken with her chopsticks.

"That sounds delightful," said Simmons as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, "How does that sound, dear?" He looked to Rita who smiled and nodded.

They ordered two plates of the Mandarin chicken and fried rice and sat down at the table next to Helga and Phoebe's. Simmons stabbed at a piece of chicken and put it in his mouth.

"Mmmmm… This is divine!" He said, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin. Rita smiled, happy to see that getting a bit of food in his empty stomach had lifted his mood a bit.

Helga and Phoebe finished up their food and threw their trash away and decided to head over to a little bookstore which most airports have. Helga grabbed a couple of comic books from a shelf, some AA batteries, a small bag of trail-mix and a Mr. Goodbar.

Helga paid for her items and waiting patiently outside the door for Phoebe who was standing in line, waiting to pay for a few magazines. When it was finally her turn she ended up having to argue with the man behind the counter, insisting that she gave him a twenty-dollar bill rather than a ten. After finally convincing him she took her change and hurried out, quite agitated by the whole ordeal.

When they got back to the waiting area most of the group had just gotten back they were still waiting on a few more students.

Helga checked her watch; they were right on schedule so far. After a few minutes Sid, Stinky and Harold came running over to the group. Harold fell into the chair gasping for breath.

"Where's the fire?" Helga smirked, looking to the three of them. "What did you guys do?"

"Well, the guy at the Speedy Chicken was mighty pissed because he caught Harold drinking from the slushie machine and we made a run for it, but he was gainin' but we lost him in a crowd." Stinky drawled. Helga and Phoebe laughed. The next few minutes were filled with meaningless chatter and plenty of giggles.

In the corner sat Rhonda, Lila and Nadine. Rhonda's brooding hadn't lasted long. After running off to the bathroom she wailed and complained for several minutes to Lila and Nadine then exited the powder room, glancing behind her every few seconds in a paranoid manner, convinced that she was going to find toilet paper on the bottom of her shoe, gum on her butt, or that static cling would attack once again and attach another random article of clothing to her back. But as soon as Rita found them and sent them to join the rest of the group Rhonda covered up her paranoia by turning her nose up and immediately snapping back into her usual bitch mode.

Helga yawned and attempted to sprawl out along a row of three airport seats and failed horribly.

"Everybody, gather around. I'm going to do a head count then we are going to get in line." Rita said as she and Mr. Simmons emerged form the busy airport corridor and into the waiting area. Rita did a quick head count as soon as everyone was accounted for she gave Simmons a thumbs up. "There all here."

"Alright, we are about to board the plane. Everyone is to sit in their assigned seats until we are all on. After everyone gets their seats we will make some seating changes if necessary." Mr. Simmons said, a large smile on his face. They were finally leaving.

Everyone lined up and one by one gave their boarding passes to the attendant and made their way down the little hallway and into the plane.

Helga made her way to coach and scanned the isles trying to find where she was supposed to sit. She had the window seat in row E. She shoved her carry on into the overhead compartment and took her seat.

"Hello Helga," Stinky said as he took a seat next to her, apparently that was where he was assigned.

"Hey Stinks." Helga replied, skimming through the book she just bought. "What's up?"

"Nothing much…" He paused. "Ya seem a bit down today, mind telling me what's on your mind?"

Helga closed the book and laid it in her lap.

"Stinks, there's nothing wrong… I am just… feeling a bit under the weather today, that's all." Helga said and Stinky sighed, clearly not believing her.

"You have been feeling 'under the weather' for nearly 4 years now. Cheer up. Graduation's coming up. You can't say that thing's haven't gotten better since freshmen year. I mean, you and Phoebe aren't fighting, and people are talking to you more now." Stinky drawled.

Helga sighed.

"Yeah… but…" She glared over to Rhonda and Lila who were prancing down the isle, in search of their seats.

"Them? Just ignore 'em. Everyone else does. Why don't you?"

"They don't target their ridicule at you guys." Helga said, glancing back down at the floor.

"They just ain't capable of forgettin' the past… 'Sides, they talk nasty about everyone, but well all ignore it because that's all they want is a reaction. So why give them what they want?"

"But doesn't it bother everyone to feel as if they are at the bottom of the food chain?"

"We're not." Sid was sitting in the row ahead of them and apparently was listening to their entire conversation. "Everyone know that they are just a couple of stuck up bitches so why let them have the pleasure of getting under our skin?"

"Golly, I sure don't remember making you part of this conversation, Sid." Helga narrowed her eyes and Sid went quiet for a moment.

"Well sorry." Sid frowned.

"I'm just messin' with ya Gifaldi, jeez." Helga smirked.

"Oh."

After several more minutes everyone was seated chatting excitedly while waiting for take-off.

A flight attendant walked by and checked the isles to make sure everything was in order. Everyone was buckled, seats were in the upright position and electronic items were turned off.

Helga yawned and stretched out as much as she good then rested her head against the window and watched as the scenery started moving, slowly at first, then faster and faster as the plane made it's way down the runway.

Eugene, who was also sitting in her row, was humming nervously and twiddling his thumbs. Apparently he either was afraid of flying or had never flown before… He wasn't alone.

A few rows ahead of them Mr. Simmons was gasping loudly and clutching tightly onto the armrest.

"I don't want to die… I don't want to die… I don't want to die…" He babbled. His gasping increased as the plane lifted off the runway and made its ascent into the air.

"Robert! Get a hold of yourself! Breathe! It's alright!" Rita said has she lightly rubbed circles on his back. "Just close your eyes and focus on my voice. We'll stop ascending in just a few minutes. Breathe, just calm down. There is nothing to worry about."

Apparently Mr. Simmons had also never flown. Either that or he was just scared to death of flying and this was his normal reaction to taking off.

Rita continued to sooth the trembling man for several more minutes until the plane leveled out a bit.

Helga looked to Eugene who seemed only a tiny bit pale in the face and part of her wondered whether or not she should fear for her life, after all, he was a jinx.

_"Nah, that's so juvenile."_

Helga sighed and rolled her sweater into a ball and positioned it between her head and the window.

"That don't look to comfy. Ya can lean on me if it will be more comfortable, Helga." Stinky said, smiling.

"Thanks Stinky." Helga smiled and leaned up against him and closed her eyes. Since her the events at the end of 8th grade that led to the downfall of her social life her friendship with Stinky had grown. He was the only one who really knew what happened that night at Olga's wedding reception… He was the only one who believed her and he stood by her side from that point forward.

Helga was reluctant at first. She had never really been friends with the southern accented boy but they grew into good friends, though never near as close as Helga and Phoebe were.

Stinky and Phoebe both stayed by Helga's side. They accepted her for who she grew to become and they became labeled as the odd-trio; "The Freak", "The Nerd", and "The Hick."

While it was outside Hillwood High's norms, the three of them never did consider it odd and would disregard all labels thrown at them… Though hearing Stinky labeled as a "hick" did not cease to bother Helga. People always thought that Stinky was a very simple person, who was uninterested in culture and had no interests to pursue. Now, while Stinky may have not been the brightest of the bunch, he was far from stupid, and he did have dreams.

Nobody, save for Helga and Phoebe knew that Stinky truly desired to go into the field of art: Photography; conceptual photography to be exact… As strange as it may seem, he really did have a knack for it.

Stinky made that decision during his freshmen year when he worked with Helga and Phoebe on a project for their multimedia class. Their A project, a photo diary which they ended up titling _"Wandering Souls"_ got tons of recognition from the art, multimedia and literature departments. It eventually landed itself a permanent place in the school's weekly digest of art and literature.

Helga sighed. There were only three more issues of that to be published, one for each of the three remaining weeks of school after their senior trip came to an end. Helga wondered if she should discuss possibly revealing themselves as the creators in the final issue, as they had been using aliases since the first issue. Other than each other, the only other person knew was Mr. Simmons and a few teachers, who had been the one to grade the first issue as their multimedia project and they had sworn to keep them anonymous.

Helga looked up at Stinky and he looked down at her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just thinking about the next couple of weeks… this trip… finals… graduation… You know? ...The kinds of things that usually plague the minds of high school seniors in their last few weeks of school." Helga said.

"Why, Helga, you aren't scared? Are you?" Phoebe asked incredulously. She had been seated in the row in front of them along with Sid and Nadine.

"Terrified." Helga said sarcastically and Stinky chuckled.

"Guess I should've known better."

Helga yawned and shuffled through a few of the magazines that planes always had stored in the little pockets on the backs of the seats. She flipped through the pages on a travel guide and read a little article about some of the famous London gardens.

Finishing the article, she tucked it back into its little pocket then began to curiously poke at the buttons on the console that was built into the seat in front of her. After locating the button that turned on the screen she realized that this was how the in-flight movies worked on this particular flight. There was a channel up and down button that skipped through about 10 or so channels, some playing various movies, some playing cartoons and some playing music videos.

She pulled another piece of paper from the seat pocket and glanced at it. It was a small guide. She discovered that whatever was played on these stations was looped every four hours.

She glanced through the guide and tucked it away and turned off the console after not seeing anything that interested her.

The little overhead light signified that they had reached over 20,000 feet so it was safe to remove seatbelts and use electronics. Helga pulled off the belt, quite relieved; the metal buckle had been digging into her hip when she tried to lean to the side to rest on Stinky.

Helga reached into her purse and pulled out her mp3 jukebox and threw on some music from one of her favourite CDs, Epica: The Phantom Agony. Hopefully music would help pass the time… _Yeah right._

Helga groaned when she realized that almost two full days would be spent in travel and a large chunk of that travel meant sitting in a cramped and uncomfortable airplane seat for very long amounts of time. The only flight that was available at the time was to be a long one. They had around 4 hours until they touched ground at the Chicago O'Hare International Airport. In Chicago they would have and hour layover before they would take off on another flight. The second of the three transfers was going to be the most excruciating. It was to be an eleven hour flight to Düsseldorf, Germany with a 20 hour layover before the final transfer, an hour and 15 minute flight finally landing in London.

_"It'll be worth it…Our homeroom gets to visit one of the most wonderful cities in the world… The other seniors get a day off to go to the beach."_ And with that final thought Helga leaned to rest against Stinky once again and closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

I know after reading parts of this chapter you may be wondering what happened in the past… This will be revealed soon after I post the first couple of chapters of the first prequel. I apologize for any confusion. 

**AN:** I apologize for the long wait. I will try not to let it happen again. I have been desperately trying to figure out whether I should stop now and put this story on hold and start posting the chapters to the prequels or post a few more chapters first…

As some of you may have heard there is a rather large series of prequels for this fic on the way. This was originally supposed to be a stand alone fic, but inspiration quite literally woke me from my sleep and I have decided to make this part of an epic adventure… Unfortunately, this would be the last "book" of the adventure. vv I hate the way my mind works.

Anywho, I have decided to continue updating this fic until I come to a point where the first pieces of the plot are to be uncovered then put it on hold and allow the others to catch up (which I may be able to do rather fast.)

So now that I am out of my writer's block, which lasted me, literally, for months (and caused me many horrible panic attacks.)

I apologise for such a long author's note (as well as my sudden bursts of inspiration that mess things up.)

So, you have just read chapter 4. It was kinda boring, I know I'm still setting things up and I am trying to pace things better. I would really appreciate any reviews/compliments/complaints/criticism/flames/requests/general feedback that you have to give.

I would like some feedback on Rita as well… Is she a good character? Is she a good partner for Mr. Simmons? I think they do pair up rather nicely… Mr. Simmons needs a supportive and strong person in his life…

Overall I think I have created a pretty decent character… But then again, that's just me. Let me know what you think!

-Demile


	5. Chapter 5: Toxic

**Disclaimer**: Hey Arnold! belongs to Nickelodeon, Snee-Oosh, Viacom and Craig Bartlett.

Copyright: I own the plot as well as several original characters (Rita, Richard, Alexis, and several others appearing in later chapters.)

**Authors Note**: I am sorry it took me so long to update. College is consuming my time and I am preparing to move again. NO MORE DORMS!

Enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

**Every Time It Rains**

By Demile

**Chapter 5: Toxic**

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Stinky had dozed off for a while not long after Helga had fallen asleep. He wondered briefly if he should wake her. If she slept now she would likely have trouble sleeping on the excruciating 8-hour flight that was to come.

"Helga," Stinky nudged her a bit and she emitted a small whine then nestled herself closer to him.

"Oh, how cute…" Phoebe giggled. She was now sitting where Eugene had been earlier in the flight. The redhead had gotten airsick and traded seats with Arnold whose seat was originally in the back row, right near the toilets. Arnold had then moved up one row, trading seats with Phoebe who was annoyed with Sid. That boy had been complaining about how he was bored out of his mind…

Stinky tried to gently wake Helga again and failing again. Phoebe took the corner of the fuzzy blanket she had been using as a pillow and tickled Helga's nose with it. The sleeping girl scrunched up her face and groaned lightly, batting the blanket away with her hand.

Stinky and Phoebe laughed quietly and Phoebe tickled her again, this time Helga slapped her own face. Phoebe gasped a little then started giggling.

Helga opened her eyes slightly. Groaning, she pushed herself off of Stinky and combed her fingers through her slightly messy hair.

"What's the big idea?" She asked groggily.

"Someone had to wake you up… You don't really want to be awake for whole next flight do you?" Stinky asked. Helga responded by falling back against him.

"I'll take some Dramamine," She mumbled.

"Helga, sit up and stay awake. Keep us company. I am sure you are leaving an impression of yourself permanently indented in Stinky's side," Phoebe said.

"Fine," Helga growled slightly then sat up. "Where's Eugene?"

"Sitting in back near the bathrooms, he got sick earlier," Phoebe said.

"Arg! Why does the adoption agency keep giving my lesbians baby boys?" Sid suddenly exclaimed from the seat ahead of them. "I've got a closet full of them!"

Helga raised an eyebrow and curiously peeked over the seat at Sid.

"What the hell?" Helga scowled. Sid was sitting there, eyes glued to the display of Arnold's laptop, thoroughly engrossed in a game of some sort. Arnold was lounging next to him, seat reclined as far as it could go, his eyes skimming some magazine and glancing at the screen to watch Sid every once in a while.

"No, no! Stop kissing the maid!" Sid exclaimed again and Arnold started laughing. Sid groaned and saved his game and closed the program.

"I reckon he's been glued to that thing for about 3 hours now. He's been playin' Sims 2… it's one of those real life simulators… Ya should've seen him earlier when he was playin' some crazy shootin' game…" Stinky drawled.

"Halo, Stinks, get with it," Sid said.

"He's got other hobbies," Helga interrupted.

"Like what? Hanging around with the dead?" Sid scoffed.

"Sid!" Arnold said in a lecturing tone.

"You better watch it Gifaldi or I'll show you the true meaning of Christmas," Helga warned and Sid sunk down a bit in his seat and concentrated on his game in which he seemed to be constructing another large mansion.

Helga looked out the window at the rolling clouds below, absolutely dreading the thought of the next eight or so hour flight that waited ahead… the current one was already killing her; she couldn't wait to get up and stretch her legs.

A small 'ding' noise caught the passenger's attention and many looked forward to the young flight attendant that stood at the front of the isle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be sure that your seats are in the upright position, safety belts are tightly secured, trays are put away and electronic items are turned off. We are now beginning our decent into the Chicago O'Hare International Airport. Thank you for flying United Airlines."

She was a pretty young thing with gorgeous, long red hair, light green eyes, clear, fair skin and full, perfect pink lips. She glanced over in Arnold, Gerald and Sid's direction.

"Dude! You guys, she's totally checking me out!" Sid whispered, motioning toward the sexy flight attendant.

"Hey look, a pig just flew by," Helga chirped from behind him.

"Very funny," Sid grumbled.

"Wow, that is one fine piece of woman!" Gerald said, "Hot!"

Phoebe frowned.

"You've got a hot, sexy, Asian for a girlfriend, you need not drool," Helga promptly kicked the back of his seat.

"Helga, I'm so flattered," Phoebe joked, giggling.

"Helga, I don't think I like you making such comments about my girl," Gerald sneered.

"Worried that I might be a bit of competition?" Helga laughed out loud. "Oh Phoebe, I want you. I need you. Oh baby. Oh baby," She said in the driest and flattest of all tones. Gerald wasn't amused by her sarcasm.

"Phoebe needs a new selection of friends," The dark-skinned boy rolled his eyes. He didn't know how he was going to get any alone time with Phoebe, Helga would always be leering nearby.

It was a rather difficult situation for Gerald. Here he was, he had been going steady with Phoebe for almost four years now… Gerald didn't like Helga, the hate was mutual and yet he was forced to put with her for Phoebe's sake. Phoebe and Helga had been the best of friends for almost 14 years… 14 long years.

And it wasn't just Phoebe that made Gerald conceal his true hatred for the blonde… sometimes there was Arnold and there was always Stinky. Both of them were two of his best friends.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that one…"

Gerald could never understand how Helga and Stinky had created this bond that strengthened more and more each and every day. He was absolutely baffled by it. They were complete opposites... Helga was bold and assertive whilst Stinky was much more on the timid side.

But everybody changes…

Helga backed off a lot; she kept to herself for the most time and didn't talk very much to anyone other than Stinky and Phoebe, though once in a while she would manage to slip in sarcasm and dark humour into other conversations. She still had her outbursts, but they occurred much less often. Someone would have to really push her buttons before she would get in their face… Rhonda and Lila's behaviour on that morning's bus ride would be the perfect example.

Stinky had become bolder, obviously the result of hanging around Helga so much. He had quite protective of her, standing up to defend her when anyone talked poorly of her and always rushing to her side after such an incident to ask her if she was alright… Of course her answer was always the same: "I'm fine Stinks, it doesn't bother me."

Gerald briefly wondered for a moment if that was true. Perhaps the hurtful words did hurt her… But then he realised he didn't care.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Gerald was interrupted from his thoughts when the hot flight attendant approached his isle. She leaned over Sid and placed her hand on his knee. Sid turned his head to look at her only to find himself staring directly at the flight attendants well-developed chest. Sid blinked, first taking half a second to realise what he was looking at then he spend a few more moments taking in the wonderful scenery that was placed before him.

The flight attendant placed a hand on his shoulder and Sid tensed.

"I have to ask you to turn off your computer, Sir. We are preparing to descend," She said sweetly, now sliding her hand down his arm.

Sid shook himself out of his cleavage-induced trance.

"Sure thing… Miss…. Alexis," Sid said, quickly reading her nametag.

"Thank you. I hope to see you again sometime," Alexis smiled as she removed her hand from his knee and slowly rose back to her standing position, sliding her other hand down and grasping his gently as she did so. She released his hand and continued on walking down the isle. She turned her head and gave Sid a smile and a wink before disappearing behind a curtain to the first class section of the plane.

There was a short moment of silence then Gerald let out long and low whistle. Sid just sat there, staring straight forward after a moment he looked over to the side at Gerald who was grinning.

"Wilikers," Stinky exclaimed as he leaned over the seat to get a look at Sid who was practically trembling with shock and excitement.

"Wow, and I though that sort of thing happened in the movies… Or a Britney Spears music video," Helga laughed and Phoebe giggled.

It was at that moment that Sid realised that he was holding something. He opened his hand to reveal a small piece of pink paper. Gerald snatched it out of his hand before he even had the chance to unfold it.

Gerald turned to keep the paper out of Sid's reach as he unfolded it.

"Call me anytime, baby. 555-5893," Gerald read, "Man! She even gave you her digits!"

"Doi! What did you think it was, a recipe for apple pie? Oh wait, never mind…" Helga interjected and Phoebe bit her lip, trying hard to stifle her giggles. Stinky and Gerald laughed and Arnold snorted, trying also to conceal his laughter.

Arnold composed himself and grabbed his laptop from Sid and shut it down and tucked it back into its protective bag then locked the fold out tray back to the seat

Sid grabbed the paper out of Gerald's hand and took one last glance at it before folding it and sticking it in his pocket. He leaned back in his seat and inhaled, the enticing, lingering scent of Alexis's sweet perfume assaulting his nostrils.

"Now, I've seen everything," Helga said.

The plane touched down at the Chicago O'Hare Airport and the passengers exited the craft and made their way down the terminal corridor.

The port was busy; packed with people bustling about and filled with chatter. After getting settled down Simmons announced that they had an hour before the next flight so everyone had roughly 45 minutes to stretch their legs, relieve themselves and grab a bite to eat.

"So, you two wanna grab a bite?" Stinky asked.

"Pizza," Helga said without a moment's hesitation.

"I second that," Phoebe chimed.

"My thought's exactly," Stinky glanced at his watch then the three of them headed off down the crowded airport corridor toward the food court.

After hungrily consuming their medium size pizza (stuffed crust, pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms, extra cheese, and large amounts of pineapple) they took off back down the hall to where their class was waiting.

"Alright everyone, we will be boarding any minute now!" Rita called out as she did a quick headcount, "Where are Miss Sawyer and Miss Lloyd?" she growled in disapproval.

"Probably chatting up some boys at the food court," Curly sighed and Rita clenched her hands into fists.

"Robert, I am going to go retrieve Lila and Rhonda from the food court. I'll be back in just a second. Everyone else is accounted for," Rita assured as she sprinted off down toward the food court.

Moments later she reached a cluster of tables and chairs. She looked around and caught sight of Rhonda and Lila. Sure enough they were doing just as Curly had said, chatting up two of the young men who were on duty, stocking the salad bar.

"Miss Lloyd, Miss Sawyer! You were supposed to be back 10 minutes ago! Our plane is leaving in 2 minutes!" Rita reprimanded as she approached them.

"Alright, alright, just a second," Rhonda put a hand up to silence the furious redhead and continued to talk to the dark-haired teen and his co-worker, "As I was saying, here is my cell number and here is the number to my other cell. Feel free to call me anytime. I would just love to hear from you," Rhonda said, handing the boy a small piece of pink paper, "I know you would just love for me to hang around a bit longer, but I really must go, my flight is about to leave. Au revoir!" Lila turned and grabbed Lila's arm and jerked her away from the food court.

Once their backs were turned the two young men at the salad bar looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The dark haired boy crumpled up Rhonda's phone number and tossed it behind him into the trashcan.

"Rhonda, Lila, did I not tell you that you had to be back in 45 minutes? It has been almost an hour!" Rita hissed and the two girls rolled their eyes.

"There are some things that are more important," Rhonda snapped and Rita sighed in frustration.

"Not when you are wasting everyone's time," Rita said, "You two better hurry up and get over there, they are already boarding," Rita motioned to the crowd of students whom were filing into a line. Rhonda and Lila huffed and stomped off to join them.

Rita shook her head as she watched the two of them got in line. She walked over to Mr. Simmons and stood next to him, bringing up the back of the line to make sure nobody caused any trouble.

"I… I am really sorry about those two, Rita," Simmons said.

"You're brave for putting up with them," she said.

"Um, thanks. But…you handle them better," Robert said, blushing slightly

After a few minutes everyone was aboard the plane and their seating arrangement was similar to what they had on the previous flight but with a few changes.

"Rhonda, there are no open rows," Lila said, peering around, finding all seats filled.

"This is ridiculous! What does your boarding pass say? Mine says I have the back middle seat."

"We're in luck, I've got the back window. We still get to sit together!" Lila said.

"Ew! The toilets are in the back!" Rhonda screeched. Lila narrowed her eyes.

"Either we sit in our assigned seats or one of us gets to sit next to Brainy and the other has to sit next to that guy," Lila pointed to a man sitting a few rows behind where she stood. He looked as if he were about 300 in age, with a small and bony frame covered in old, wrinkly, liver-spotted flesh that resembled nylon in the way it seemed to be nearly see-through. He was sleeping (or was he?) like old people do and a long trail of drool was running down his chin.

Rhonda cringed then grabbed Lila's arm and jerked her down the small aisle toward the back row.

The two of them shoved their carry-on bags into the overhead compartment and took their seats.

Ding.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please be sure that your carry on items are secured in the overhead compartments, fasten your seatbelts and keep your seats in the upright position, we will take off momentarily."

Rhonda and Lila fastened their belts as the plane began rolling down the runway, picking up speed with every passing second.

Soon they were up in the air; it was only a matter of time before the plane leveled out.

"Is this your bag, Lila?" Rhonda picked up a small yellow messenger bag that was sitting in the aisle seat. Lila wrinkled her face in disgust.

"No, do you actually think I would carry something like that around?"

"Forget I asked," Rhonda dropped the bag back into the seat, "I wonder who it belongs to…"

Lila shrugged and pulled a rolled up fashion magazine out of her purse and began rereading an article on the latest red carpet fashion disasters. Halfway through the article an odd thumping noise caught her attention.

"Rhonda, do you hear that?" the redhead asked, looking around curiously.

"Hear what?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow, "That thumping noise?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly the door on the overhead compartment flew open and a certain bowl-haired teen tumbled out and landed halfway on Rhonda.

"Hello ladies!"

And with that, Rhonda screamed.

It was going to be a long, long eight hours.

hr

AN:

And some 15,000 feet below dogs barked, cats screeched, car alarms sounded and people stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to look at the skies.

Haha, not really. Anywho, there is chapter 5, finally! Please note that it is nearly unedited, I posted it in a hurry before I rushed off to grab dinner before Japanese class.

Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed my fic so far! I love you guys!

I have a long notice that I must post but because of its length I am going to post it in the beginning of my profile. I recommend you read it, please. (Amelia Bedelia, there is a special note that you should read as well.)

Thanks everyone! Chapter 6 won't take near as long, I promise.

The shiny review button longs for your clicks!

Next chapter: A Hellish layover in Dusseldorf.


End file.
